The aftermath
by Semitura
Summary: Based on "There is no good in it" and BadEnd! AU. What happened after Rockman destroyed Earth? Each chapter is a posible ending. Rated T for eventual character death.
1. Genocide end

**[A/N]: Hi there! Whoa, it's been a LONG TIME since I don't write a thing.**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you're ready to SUFFER. Because I am.**

 **All of this is an idea that I had after reading "There's no Good in It". It's a fic about an AU where Megaman Starforce 1 ...well, Why dont you go read it first?**

 **Okay, If you're lazy I'll let a sum up: Subaru goes crazy and he destroys Earth with Andromeda C:**

 **So I thought: "Okay, what happened THEN?" And then, I had a bunch of ideas.**

 **So I'm bringing to you ALL OF THEM.**

 **Welp, I hope you enjoy C:**

* * *

 **First idea:**

 _War-rock is too scared to do anything. He was always a proud warrior, but know he only was the puppet of the human child he once called partner. He once called human._

 _Rockman cannot be stopped. But that's not truth. Only death can stop him now._

* * *

Rockman looked as Earth shattered into pieces.

Every human, every EM being... it was all gone in question of seconds.

He only watched in silence, from a satelite he controlled to watch it confortably.

It was done. The Earth was no more. Rockman smiled, feeling something after all this time.

It was not sadness. It was not guilt. It was relief.

The denpa-henkan came unfused.

Subaru, or rather, Rockman, as he called himself now, looked at his partner. War-rock just fell on the floor, trying to process what the heck just happened.

"What do you think of it? We finally did it. It's all thanks to you. "

He was right. He didn't want... he didn't _wished_ it to be his fault.

But... What could he do? He didn't know. War-rock felt something he didn't ever think he would feel after all this time. He didn't ever think he could feel. Something his partner, once a human and now... a denpa-human or whatever he was now, he didn't even know, could do.

And that feeling... _was fear._

'Rockman' asked again.

"Well? What are your thoughts?"

War-rock just stared at Su... no, 'Rockman'. He couldn't recognize the frecuency of Daigo on him anymore. He couldn't even feel his own frecuency. Both of them changed, yet they were the same. And that's when the little AMian understood. He was the same. He knew in the moment the denpa-henkan came undone. He knew... only fear splitted them appart.

Only feelings splitted them appart. But in everything else... they were the same.

 **"... Heh... what would you do now? You don't have a home, or a family... you don't have anything left."**

'Rockman' grabbed his chin, with a smile he only could describe as terrifying.

"You're wrong, I still have you."

And there it was.

 **"... m-me?"**

What... what was that feeling? He didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Yes, with you, my dear partner, we can destroy the universe. We can delete all sadness and fear. We can delete those who harmed us. You understand that, don't you?"

Nonething. At this point, he coudln't feel a thing. He didn't care. He wasn't supposed to feel anything anyway.

 **"... yes"**

His voice was craked. It was no longer the powerfull, full-of-energy voice he always had. It was quite the opposite. It lacked of energy or emotion. He didn't know how he was able to speak at that point at all. He felt so tired... when he looked at his hands and saw his own body, he couldn't recognize himself anymore. His neon green was almost a mint green and his once shiny blue and silver armor was no more. It seemed dirty and old.

And the energy rings in his neck and wirst only reminded him now a puppet he was.

They were red now, his partner's favourite colour. _How ironic was that?_

"We will be together forever, won't we?"

War-rock just stared at the child. Was he a child now? He didn't know. Man, he didn't know if he was a child. He didn't know if 'Rockman' was older than him. But he knew that his wasn't the human he once met. When did everything go wrong?... He didn't know. He didn't want to.

 **"...of course... partner"**

And then, the denpa-henkan came done again.

"Then let's go"

* * *

... How much time had passed? he didn't know.

He looked at his partner, lying up in the middle of nowhere.

"Ne... Rock"

What? That was the first time 'Rockman' called him like that. He always called him 'partner' , why then?

"... How much time have we been together?"

Good question. How much time HAD it been? The body of the denpa-henkan had grow up so much...

"... Do you remember... how do you look?"

... He didn't. As long as he could remember, they were always one. And yet, there were two.

"... Do you remember... your name?"

... he tried to. His partner just called him 'Rock' right now, right? Was... that his name?

"... Do you remember... my name?"

... something was wrong. He didn't know what, but he could... sense it.

"... Ne... you're not going anywhere, right? We're gonna be together forever, right?"

... was he hearing things? For a moment there, 'Rockman's' voice sounded... human.

Fear, dispair, happyness... Feelings...

Why... why did his voice just... _crack?_

"... I'm so tired... so... tired... is this... what death feels like?"

Death. They were dying. So that's why. What's why he felt like something was wrong.

In that moment, all went black for 'Rockman'.

And then... something happened.

They were splitted appart.

War-rock was confused. First,he looked into himself. His body was... white. And the red energy rings on his wirst and neck dissapeared when he glanced at them. Then, he looked at the body that once was his host.

It was... old. All life had been drained from his body.

War-rock felt... relief. He felt... tired.

"... S... Subaru..."

That name. He did know the name. He could remember. And he was so happy, yet sad to do so...

He felt something hot falling drom his eyes on his cheecks. Then his face. It was...transparent. Some sort of liquid. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he wanted to scream. But he couldn't. He didn't have the energy to.

His vision started to feel so dizzy. Was he... was he dying? He assumed so.

He felt... cold? He grabbed his partner's body and hugged it as his vision went dark.

...

He had so much fear...

...

It was so cold...

...

He saw something, someone in the distance. It was a...human. A human with brown hair, it looked like Subaru but...it wasn't?

 _ **"...Daigo?..."**_

He started to feel warm when he grabbed his hand. Little did he know that he was vanishing away.

...

Rockman died that day. Only the dirty and old silver and blue armor of the AMian remained as well as the dead body of the denpa-human that let so many lifes into an end.

And so, the genocide ended.

And so, Rockman died.

And so, the human and AMian race vanished from existence... forever.

 _ **-THE END-**_

* * *

 **[A/N]: I TRIED TO WARM YOU. Oooh boy, don't worry: there's MORE and BETTER.**

 **Update: WELL I MADE IT WORSE. Or maybe better? hrm...**


	2. Nightmare end

**[A/N]: Well, well, well, hello again. Did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did. It only gets better from now on.**

 **Okay, this outcome is a lil' messed up because it combines TWO AUS! Horray!**

 **So first, let's take a look at my Noise!War-rock AU:**

 **So all of you know Megaman StarForce 3 timeline where Rockman is going to fight Dark Phantom AND then Noise is like "oh hi, hello, I'm gonna give ya a new power" Well, I call that BULLSHIT. So I fixed it in this AU. Basically, it's all the same but... at that moment, Noise is too much for Rockman. The denpa-henkan comes undone. And then is when THINGS GET A LIL' MESSED UP.**

 **So the outcome of this situation is that Subaru gets ill (nah, a lil' bit of fever) and War-rock... ooooh, ye. He goes out of control. Remember how the Ace of hearts was never used? WELL GUESS WHAT. He transforms into Heart War-rock. That's right, he has to deal with the Noise AND the noise card. 10/10. Don't worry, he goes back to normal thank to Subaru trying to stop him and War-rock is STILL there, and he would never harm his friend. So Acid Ace takes his chance and... well, saves him! Horray!**

 **... Thing is, after this, War-rock gets into a coma. 2 weeks later, he finally wakes up...** **With temporal anmesia.**

 **SO WHAT I'M GONNA DO?** **Yes, you guessed it.**

 **During that 2 week spam of coma time, War-rock's memory got messed up by Noise. He started to remember things in a distorsed way. The BadEnd! AU way.**

 **And when he dies (*cought* first time *cought*) is when he wakes up.**

 **So basically, this is an "alternate ending" of the first chapter. The BadEnd! AU is the distorsed memory of NoiseWar-rock! AU. Good? Good.**

 **Oh, yea, PTSD warning :P**

 **Also, I'm using the 5 stages of GRI** **EF~~**

 **Welp, ENJOY.**

* * *

 **Second idea:**

 _War-rock wakes up in a strange place. On Earth._

 _How can that be?_ _He must be in heaven._

 _(NoiseWar-rock AU and BadEnd AU mash up)_

* * *

 _Stage 1:Denial_

He didn't expect to wake up.

When he did, he found himself in a place he didn't know.

Urgh... talking about memories, his head hurted so much...

But what brought everything into a warning was when he saw _a human._

A tall, dark blue haired human with the same colour of eyes.

"Oh, look who decided to come back to life!"

The human smiled, as War-rock stared at the other thing in the room: _a EM being._

A white wizard, that seemed a... how was it called? Oh, yes, a dog.

He was shocked. He didn't understand. Was he... dead? Was him... in heaven?

And if so... he was kinda glad humans and EM beings were in the same kind of heaven.

The guess only grew larger as he felt a familiar wave comming into the room.

"W-War-rock!"

The human came closer, trapping the AMian in his arms.

He... he felt it again. The transparent liquid falling from his eyes into his cheecks.

 **"... S... Subaru?..."**

He only hugged him back.

He closed his eyes, just asumming that he was dead and that he was in heaven.

"War-rock... I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Again that name. He was so happy to hear that voice... to hear that name... he... he was so relieved.

 **"Subaru... I'm so happy... I'm... I'm so..."**

He just cried out loud. He couldn't belive it...

"Shhh... it's okay, don't cry please"

Subaru was confused, but he understood his friend. He finally came back after 2 weeks.

"War-rock, can you remember what happened before this?"

Shidou talked. War-rock stared at him. He didn't question the reason he was there. After all, he was dead.

 **"... Eh... I... I died, I guess... Who are you anyway?"**

Subaru, Shidou and even the Acid seemed shocked about what he just said. It was the truth, wasn't it?

"What?"

Shidou just looked at him, staring into his eyes. He seemed worried about him. _But why?_

 **"I just asked your name, Is that wrong?"**

Subaru looked at his friend, shocked.

"... You... don't remember?"

 **"What?"**

Another human came into the room.

"Oh, look who's here! How are you feeling, Rockie?"

War-rock stared at the human that just came in the room. A small old woman, with white hair.

"Ah, . Seems like our little FMian has a little mess in his head"

 **"AMian"**

"WAIT WHAT?"

Shidou stared at War-rock. He didn't know that. Subaru looked at Shidou and Acid.

"Long history short: War-rock is from planet AM"

"Ookay then"

Shidou looked back at Goodall.

"So... he remembers wrong?"

 _What?_ War-rock was so confused. Maybe... his memories were messed up?

He didn't know, everything was so blurry...

"Most likey... Why don't you tell us about your memories, Rockie?"

That triggered everthing.

Subaru just... stood there.

Hearing about he going mad, destroying planet FM, destroying Earth and so many other planets, about killing the persons he loved and care about, about the perfect description of the feeling on the final moments of his life after waking up, about how he thought this place was heaven...

When he ended up his history, everyone just looked at each other.

"D-doctor... do you think that..."

"... huh... maybe it's a side effect of Noise. Maybe it made him distorse his memories. It seems that know he has developed PTSD."

PTSD. War-rock knew about that. _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Well, he was with a genocider just a second ago.

But... it was so real. His memories were WAY to real...

 _He knew it. He knew he was indeed dead and that he was in heaven._

* * *

 _Stage 2: Anger_

The next days were awesome.

Just fighting without killing anyone. It was so fun!

Then, Jack happened.

 **"Oh? I didn't espect you off all people here"**

Corvus laughted.

 **"Aaaah, War-rock, such a long time"**

War-rock looked at him.

 **"Heh, we killed you once and I won't mind killing you again"**

Subaru stared at War-rock, shocked.

"W-war-rock! What are you talking about?"

 **"Is that a challenge?"**

 **"HEH!, You don't even hold a chance!"**

War-rock smiled. Subaru was worried about him. He seemed so... _angry._

* * *

 _Stage 3: Bargaining_

War-rock started questioning if he was _really dead._

This all semed so... _real._

"Is something wrong, War-rock?"

 **"...I ... I dunno... my memories... I'm starting do doubting them. I dunno what's real or what's fake... Kid, I dunno what to think about you anymore. I've seen you become crazy and now... you're so... I dunno... this is all I ever wanted"**

Subaru smiled at his friend.

"If you're happy now, who cares?"

 _ **"I do"**_

Subaru didn't know what to do.

* * *

 _Stage 4: Depression_

War-rock was never the same after the little talk with Subaru. He started to flashback into his memories, even if he didn't want to.

He came up with the conclusion that he was really crazy. That it was all in his head. And that made it worse.

 _How could he imagine that his friend was a murderer? That he could kill his own family? How could he imagine he would destroy his own planet?_

He stopped talking for a while. Subaru was worried, but he couldn't do anything...right?

And then, it happened.

Meteor G was gone. Subaru was on his way to Earth. War-rock looked at Daigo.

He wanted to say him so many things...

 **"Daigo... I'm sorry, I failed you"**

Daigo was confused.

"What do you mean?"

 **"I failed you... I let Earth into it's desctruction...I ..."**

He started crying. He finally learned about that world. About what the transparent liquid that felt from his eyes into his cheeks was.

It was called crying. Weird, he didn't remember doing it sin-

His thought was stopped when he felt a familiar, warm feeling. Daigo was hugging him.

"... I don't know what's wrong, but... I'm here. It's alright"

War-rock wanted to scream. He wanted it all to end. And this time, his voice answered him.

Daigo smiled, hugging him even tighter.

 _"Shh... let it all out..."_

* * *

 _Stage 5: Acceptance_

War-rock stared at Daigo. He finally understood. He was given a second chance. Or at least, that's what his mind made up for an excuse.

 _He was reborn into this world. Into this world that forgot his sins. Into this world that let into a happy ending._

"Let's go home, War-rock"

War-rock was tired. He remembered that feeling, but this time... he wasn't scared. Daigo was with him. He finally had a place to call home again.

The Earth returned.

Daigo returned.

Subaru returned.

And that's the onlu thing that War-rock cared about.

He was not called partner by Subaru anymore. He was a friend... no, he was a _brother_ to Subaru now.

Brother, huh?... He liked the ring of it.

...

Was he the little or the big brother?

He didn't know.

-THE END-

* * *

 **[A/N]: ooh boy what an emocional rollcoaster! I hope you enjoyed that C:**

 **I know It's kind of messy and you'll say "but it's a happy ending!"**

 **And I say:**

 **"It's the ONLY happy ending you're gonna get, don't worry about it."**

 **So I hoped you enjoyed your ONLY happy ending C:**

 **After this, of course War-rock had some troubles with his PTSD. It only got weaker, but it was never gone C:**

 **Also, YES MY WRITTING SUCKS.**

 **I KNOW, I'M SORRY.**

 **For now, I'm gonna leave the fic right here. But I have more.**

 **If you want it, just ask it.**

 **Or maybe, just because I like torturing myself, I'll pubish more whenever I want to.**


	3. Hope end

**[A/N]: I tried to warm you.**

 **So, next idea!**

 **We're gonna start with murder and suicide so PLEASE BE WARMED.**

 **I'm going to describe War-rock's POV and then Subaru's one so...ye.**

* * *

 _Idea number 3:_

 _War-rock is too scared to do anything. He was always a proud warrior, but know he only was the puppet of the human child he once called partner. He once called human._

 _And then... the madness ended in it's worst time._

 _And when it did... the little human knew it was too late._

 _And when he knew, all he could do is ending his pain once for all._

 _For War-rock, it was over...Wasn't it?_

 **Hope end**

Rockman looked as Earth shattered into pieces.

Every human, every EM being... it was all gone in question of seconds.

He only watched in silence, from a satelite he controlled to watch it confortably.

It was done. The Earth was no more. Rockman smiled, feeling something after all this time.

It was not sadness. It was not guilt. It was relief.

The denpa-henkan came unfused.

And when it did... both of his parts collapsed.

* * *

 _War-rock_

War-rock looked at his partner, confused. He asked why over and over again. Why did everything ended up like this?

And then is when he felt it.

 _Sadness._

He felt sadness in his partner's waves.

Grief, sorrow, guilt... those emotions he waited the human to have, but not after all this time. And there was another thing he felt... _confusion._

"... What have I done?"

That voice. He barely recognized it after all this time. It sounded appropiate for the young age of his body, but... Why now? What the heck was happening? Was he... hallucinating?

"... It's... all my fault, isn't it?"

War-rock watched as the little boy stood in his knees, crying. His hands were on his face, but he could hear his sobbing and clearly see his tears.

"I'm so sorry!... everything is my fault!"

War-rock couldn't speak. What could he say? What was happening? Why did his partner return?

Then, Subaru stared at him. He only stepped back, confused. He... he was scared. Why shouldn't he? Maybe the little human was playing arround. Maybe he was lying. Maybe... it was a trap. But even if he thought so... he so wanted to hug him... to welcome him back...

"W... War-rock?"

When he heard the human call out his name in that broken voice, all doubt of betrayal left his mind. And after he know, he was rushing to the human. The AMian snuggled the human, with a feeling he could only describe as relief.

"S-Subaru..."

* * *

 _Subaru_

Why? Why now? He didn't know. His memories were a mess. But there's a thing he did knew: Earth was gone. And it was his fault.

He was confused. He came back from where ever he went to, right? Since he held the Andromeda key between his hands, everything was blurry.

"... What have I done?"

Who was he asking to? He was alone, right? But he didn't know what to do. What _could_ he do?

He started to feel so many things... sorrow, guilt, grief...

"... It's... all my fault, isn't it?"

Of course it was. Who else could have done that? There was no one else there. He was the only one left. The last human alive.

"I'm so sorry!... everything is my fault!"

Who was he talking to? He didn't know but he felt like he had to apologize.

Then, he tried to calm down. And then he felt it. He knew that he wans't alone. He turned to his right to see... an EM being. His wave was mint green, his blue and silver armor seemed dirty and old. Red energy rings adorned his wirsts and neck. It seemed familiar...

"War-rock?"

It was him, right? Red crismon eyes looked him first with fear, and eventually showed relief. He felt as the AMian hugged him.

"S-Subaru... "

For a fraction of a second, he swore to hear his father's voice. He swore his dad was the one hugging him. His mind told him to not worry about those negative feelings and instead focus on the positive ones. A feeling of peace and a familiar warm filled his body and mind. He was glad to be with someone. He searched for the voice. All he could see is a blurry green and blue shape. He couldn't know what or who was it, but did that matter at the moment?

"... I'm so tired... "

He really was. He didn't know why. He closed his eyes. All went black for him in that second. But he wasn't scared. He was happy. And he knew why. It was because in that second, everything was over for him. All the sadness, loneliness... he wasn't going to feel them anymore. But... at the back of his mind, a feeling of fear and worry began to grow.

And that was the last thing he knew before passing out _forever._

* * *

 _War-rock_

He could see a bit of light in the human's eyes when he called out his name.

Subaru just stared at him. War-rock couldn't know what the brain waves of the kid meant anymore. They changed in matter of second, and he didn't know why.

"... I'm so tired... "

What... what was this feeling? Was he scared? Was he worried? War-rock didn't know. He hadn't felt anything like that in his entire life... no, he did. But where? when?... why? His mind tried to remember. But he really couldn't. That feeling... he wanted to help, he didn't want it to end like this. He had to do something... but he knew he couldn't. He knew but... he didn't want to belive it. All of it changed when he noticed the human's body growing colder.

He seemed... so small, so fragile... he couldn't understand how the small human that he held in his arms could end like that. He left the body into the floor, staring at it.

He felt as the red energy rings in his wirsts and neck faded away. And he didn't know why.

He stayed there, in silence, watching the small body that laid dead in front of him. It wasn't that much until he felt his body falling into the floor. He didn't notice it before, but he was in a very bad shape. His vision went black.

...

...

That day, the human race went extint. That day, the AMian race faded away from existence.

That day, the boy that proclaimed that he was going to let everything into an end died.

That day, maybe... the universe was saved.

-THE END-

* * *

 **[A/N]: IT'S OVER, ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT OVER?**

 **Okay I had to do it.**

 **My original idea involved Subatu commiting suicide, buuut we'll leave the suicide part to War-rock :P. Oh yes, I told you. This is gonna scalate quickly.**

 **Anyway, I have to say that the 5th and final idea has 3 ENDINGS. Yes, 3 OF 'EM.**

 **I dunno how I'm gonna do that, buuuuut whatever.**

 **Next ending is going to be MUCH WORSE AND FUCKED UP :DDDD. Ahahahahaha oh Gale what a monster you've created. You have no idea what I'm capable of.**

 **Also I'm thinking that after I finish this fic, I'm gonna start writting another thing also related to Megaman StarForce... but THAT'S ANOTHER HISTORY FOR ANOTHER DAY.**

 **So yeah, that's it. I hope you're ready for what's to come because OH BOY I'M NOT.**


	4. Broken end

**[A/N]: Here we are again.**

 **I have to say that this is maaaybe (just maybe) the most fucked-up ending you're gonna get. But that's only my opinion. Maybe for you it's different.**

 **Note: Warning for murder-suicide :P**

 **OKAY,WHAT'S THE 4th IDEA?**

* * *

 _4th idea:_

 _War-rock asked 'Rockman' what it felt to lose everything. Now that they were the same. Now that they both were 'planetless'. And then, War-rock understood. And that's when War-rock decided to bring the suffering of his partner into and end._

* * *

 **Broken end**

Rockman looked as Earth shattered into pieces.

Every human, every EM being... it was all gone in question of seconds.

He only watched in silence, from a satelite he controlled to watch it confortably.

It was done. The Earth was no more. Rockman smiled, feeling something after all this time.

It was not sadness. It was not guilt. It was relief.

The denpa-henkan came unfused.

Subaru, or rather, 'Rockman', as he called himself now, looked at his partner. War-rock just fell on the floor, trying to process what the heck just happened.

"What do you think of it? We finally did it. It's all thanks to you. "

Was it? He doubted that. It wasn't it's fault. It was the boy who let the Earth into destruction.

 **"... Heh... what would you do now? You don't have a home, or a family... you don't have anything left."**

'Rockman' looked at his partner. He enjoyed the tone of the voice of his partner. It lacked of emotion, just like his own one.  
"You shoud know that. We'll keep going. We'll let every bit of sadness and loneliness into an end. And we'll do it together, partner"

War-rock started laughting. A broken, loud laught that 'Rockman' recognized. He also had made that laught so many times... but never heard it comming from anyone else. It surprised him.

 **"Rockman... what does it feel? What does it feel to lose everything? What does it feel to be the only one left?"**

'Rockman' thought about the answer. He could understand why his partner asked this question. After all, they were now the same. The last one of their respective planet. The last one that couldn't go back, no matter how much they tried.

"... feels... weird. I dunno what this feeling is. I dunno if I ever can feel anything anymore"

War-rock smiled. A broken smile that the boy saw for the first time. A smile that felt his body with a feeling he forgot a long time ago... _fear._

 **"Ne... partner... You're filled useless feelings, right? Feeling that you want to make disapear, right? I can do that if you want..."**

In that moment, War-rock matralized a sword. Ah, how he missed his wapon. Harp had her strings, Cygnus had his feathers... and he had his sword. A sword with a blue handle and a silver filament.

'Rockman' looked at him. He was shocked. He... he couldn't, could he? His partner would never harm him.

"Feeling? HAH! That's human. And I'm not human anymore"

'Rockman' laughted, looking as his partner stared at him with a creepy smile.

 **"Heh... but that's when you're mistaken. "**

War-rock interumped. 'Rockman' felt something... weird. He felt as his partner held tightly the sword he just materialized.

 **"Even if I'm an FMian warrior, I still was born on planet AM. You're a denpa-human now. Human. You can't never escape that fact. Like I never can escape the fact that I'm an AMian. The place I was born... the people I knew there... it's gone. It's all gone. But feeling... it's human. I didn't feel anything. I coudn't feel anything. But then... I discovered I was wrong. But you... right now... I know you're suffering. And I know you wish to remove those useless feelings. But don't worry..."**

At this point, 'Rockman' was... _scared._

 **"I'll finish it. I'll finish your suffering"**

And with that, 'Rockman' saw as his partner stabbed the sword on his belly. He felt something he couldn't remember. But he knew what it was. _Pain._

He saw as War-rock's smile just went wider and creepier. He really seemed like a cold heart, emotionless warior that found amusement in killing his opponent. When he saw his partner and his blood on the sword. He touched his chest and saw it. _Blood on his hand._

He stumbled into one of the satelite's walls. _Scared._

The second swing of the sword only could make him scream. This time, War-rock aimed for his right leg and then swung the sword to his left one. 'Rockman' only scream in pain, falling into the floor, sitting as he saw his partner _laught_ at him.

 **"What's wrong? Are you scared? I thought you loved pain! I thought you'd be happy about this! You're finally going to be free!"**

'Rockman' coudln't answer his partner. He didn't know what to say. He only could stand as his partner stared at him, being the warior he was. He saw as the AMian just... stared at him. He wanted to prolong his pain as much as possible.

And then... he understood. He knew that his partner was as broken as he was. He was as crazy as he was. And in that moment, he understood he was ready to kill him.

He... was scared. He looked at War-rock, with fear.

It was over, right?...

He could feel as the sword stabbed his chest. He stared at his partner, that only stared at him with a broken smile.

War-rock stabbed once. Then he found that it was so fun. No wonder the kid commited so much dead. That he commited genocide.

He stabbed him pover and over again. And when he thought he had enough, he stared at his partner's body. It was already pale and blood filled the satelite's floor. His sword dripped blood from the filament, and he panted heavily as he stared at the human. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He stared at him and then, he laughted.

 **"Don´t worry... we'll be together forever, won't we... partner?"**

War-rock stared at the sword and turned it against him. Then, he stabbed himself. He felt as the still warm blood of his partner transpassed his body. He felt into the red floor, as he felt his body going colder.

He wasn't scared. He knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to met the little human again in hell. He knew... they were going to be together forever.

His vision went dark. He could feel as his body stopped responding to him.

Is that... how death was supposed to feel? So cold, so lonely...

The last thing he could think about was Daigo.

After all... he was going to see him again, right?

-THE END-

* * *

 **[A/N]: MMMMH WATCHA SAAAAAAAAAY~~ Also Happy Halloween ekekekeke...**


	5. Betrayal end

**[A/N]: Sorry but I can't with this ending.**

 **THIS IDEA MORPHED WHILE I WAS WRITTING IT.**

 **Soooooooooo whelp, I'm gonna suffer. Fuck this shit. Fuck this ending. Fuck you Gale.**

 **Also, I'm glad the suffering is almost over because I ONLY HAVE TO WRITE 2 MORE ENDINGS NOW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **Well, let's go with 5th ending!**

* * *

 _5th idea:_

 _War-rock realized it was all his fault. And when he did, he couldn't handle the truth._

 _And when it couldn't go worse... 'Rockman' ends his partner's suffering once for all._

* * *

 **Betrayal end**

Rockman looked as Earth shattered into pieces.

Every human, every EM being... it was all gone in question of seconds.

He only watched in silence, from a satelite he controlled to watch it confortably.

It was done. The Earth was no more. Rockman smiled, feeling something after all this time.

It was not sadness. It was not guilt. It was relief.

The denpa-henkan came unfused.

Subaru, or rather, 'Rockman', as he called himself now, looked at his partner. War-rock just fell on the floor, trying to process what the heck just happened.

"What do you think of it? We finally did it. It's all thanks to you. "

He was right. He didn't want... he didn't _wished_ it to be his fault.

But... What could he do? He didn't know. War-rock felt something he didn't ever think he would feel after all this time. He didn't ever think he could feel. Something his partner, once a human and now... a denpa-human or whatever he was now, he didn't even know, could do.

And that feeling... _was guilt._

He knew all of this was actually his fault.

If he wouldn't have gone to Earth, it would be still there.

If he wouldn't have gone, his partner would be still sane.

... Nonething of this would have happened if he wouldn't have. But he did.

 **"... It's... all my fault... right?"**

'Rockman' stared at his partner. He smiled and started laughting. War-rock only stared at the ground, trying to ignore everything. Trying to escape. Trying to find a way out. He... he wanted to wake up.

"Oh, partner. That's so funny... this is so funny! Thinking that you could have feelings. Those human emotions... those feelings... you're disgusting."

War-rock didn't know what to say. What to do. He only stood there, scared.

"Don't worry... I don't need anyone. Not even you!"

And that's when it happened. War-rock knew it. The denpa-human could live on even without him. With Andromeda in his power... he could do whatever he wanted to.

'Rockman' materialized a sword and stood in front of his partner.

"Ne...partner... you're suffering, right? I was the one that put you in this sorrow... but don't worry, I'll finish it. I'll finish your suffering..."

War-rock stared at 'Rockman' in horror. He tried to escape, but he was so tired... he only closed his eyes, as his mind told him that he would soon wake up.

He didn't.

He felt as the denpa sword stabbed his armor. He let out a scream of pain, but he could still hold on.

'Rockman' stared at War-rock, smiling. He would soon end his suffering but... he found ammusement in pain. He found it funny to hear his partner scream. So he was going to let him like that a little bit before finishing him off.

He stared at his partner, who was on the floor, trying to move. Trying to grab on any hope he had left.

'Rockman' laughted. He stomped on him, smirking. Then he kicked him, making it hit one of the walls of the satelite. He wanted him to feel cornered. He stared at him. His mint green was going white. Interesting, so EM bodys grew on whiter the most damaged they were.

He almost felt excitement when he saw the red energy rings. With a glare, they electrocuted the poor AMian, who couldn't help but scream.

'Rockman' stared at him, smiling.

"This is so fun... so fun! ahahahaha... Ne, partner, aren't you happy? You're going to be free!"

War-rock didn't answer. Most likey, he couldn't. His vision was so blur, his ears only could hear a faint voice laughting, along with an annoying beep. He... he knew he had felt like this before. He remembered... oh yeah, it was when his planet was destroyed.

He felt so scared, so sad, so guilty... he only wanted it to-

 **"s...stop..."**

He didn't know how, but his voice finally answered for him. He wanted to beg for mercy. He wanted to life.

"Oh, how _cute._ A warrior asking for mercy? What nonsense is that? Also, don't worry, it will be all over soon"

'Rockman' kneeled and grabbed War-rock's chin. He could feel the AMian struggling for keeping himself together. He didn't want to die, and 'Rockman' knew it. But he didn't care. He was going to finish with his partner's suffering.

"Any last words?"

War-rock tried to scream. He tried to call for help... but nobody came. He only stared at Subaru, with crying eyes.

 **"P... please... don't kill me..."**

And then, 'Rockman' materialized the sword again. He stabbed it in the AMian's chest, making his expresion grow pale. He let out a silent scream before his denpa scattered all srround the place. Only his armor remained.

'Rockman' only laughted. He dematerialized the sword and tried the armor in. He smiled and looked in one of the windows, turning arround like a little kid who just got new clothes.

"Ne, ne, how do I look, Andromeda?"

 _ **"It fits you well"**_

-THE END-

* * *

 **[A/N]: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I bet u weren't expecting that ending and neither did I BUT WELL I THINK IT'S CUTE.**

 **Well, next ending is going to be the last one. I'm so done with this shit. I'm so fucking done. I want it to END.**


	6. Bad end

**[A/N]: Hello... it me... and this is the LAST ENDING! *woots***

 **I want to tell you that it's been heck of a ride to write this. I'm glad it's finally over...**

 **Well, last idea!**

* * *

 _Last idea:_

 _War-rock realized it was all his fault. When 'Rockman' realized that without his partner his denpa powers were gone... it was too late._

* * *

 **Bad end**

Andromeda was activated. Rockman stared as Earth shattered into piece from the Pegasus satelite. He could feel a thing after all this time. And it was _relief._

The denpa-henkan came undone. He wanted his partner to enjoy this precious instant.

'Rockman' looked at his partner, who only stared at the window with a blank look on his face.

"What do you think of it, partner?"

War-rock stared at 'Rockman'. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He wanted it all to end. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run. Be he knew he couldn't.

"It's all thanks to you... why do you look so scared? so sad? I cannot understand"

War-rock knew. The denpa-human was right. 'Rockman' was right. It was his fault. He regreted comming to Earth. He stared to cry. He couldn't avoid it.

 **"I'm...so sorry... everything is my fault right?"**

'Rockman' was confused. He didn't... he couldn't understand his partner's feelings.

"Why are you crying? Emotions are useless. Crying is useless."

War-rock knew that, but...

 **"... ne, partner... What does it feel like? Killing your mother... killing your father?..."**

Silence. It filled the room. But War-rock could still hear the voices of everyone crying, suffering... dying. And it was _his_ fault. He materialized his sword. 'Rockman' was curious.

"What are yo-"

Before he could even finish the question, he saw as the sword embedded his partner's chest.

'Rockman' only watched in silence, as a new feeling filled his body: _fear._

He saw him smile as his body collapsed on the floor. His denpa faded away and his armor remained there, dirty and old.

'Rockman' kneeled on the floor, touching the armor. It... was cold like ice. He only stayed in silence.

Before he could know, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

His body knew something wrong. He knew something was wrong.

He wanted to take air, but he couldn't. It was like being underwater. He started to panic. This... this had to be a prank. It couldn't be real. He stared at his partner's armor with rage.

His skin was turning blue and it was at that moment... the last thing he could think... was that humans needed a thing called "oxygen" to breathe. To live. He felt unconscious.

...

And then, he died. How ironic. He caused his own death. He was the one that activated Andromeda. He was the one that destroyed Earth. He was the one... and he tried to blame his partner.

In his last moments, he knew... that he was the only one to blame. That he really deserved to die the way he was.

...

That day... 'Rockman' understood that he was, and always would be Hoshikawa Subaru.

-THE END-

* * *

 **[A/N]: Well, FINALLY it's over!**

 **Omg I'm fucking crying... I... I'm free!**

 **YES I'M FREE! Bye PAIN AND SUFFE-** ***looks at the idea of writting a fic about War-rock's past* oh yeah I kinda forgot about that. I will never be free from the Megaman Starforce fandom hell, would I?**

 **Well this was worth it. Ah~~... I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please be free to comment ( _how bad my writting is)_ I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS FIC.**

 **Well, adiós~~**


End file.
